


Lessons Thought and Lessons Learnt [Art]

by JackyJango



Series: Illustrations [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Disabled Character, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, NSFW Art, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyJango/pseuds/JackyJango
Summary: Based on annejumps' Prompt:"I once read this on an anon meme and it really caught my imagination: "Magneto is a total sub who likes being condescended to and generally mindfucked by his Dom. Literally and metaphorically." This could be sexual or it could just be playful. I like the idea of Magneto repeatedly kidnapping or visiting Charles in order to be condescended to, bantered with, or teased, including with and by Charles' powers -- so, basically canon, but with more of an emphasis on Erik getting off or enjoying Charles domming him on these occasions without Erik really realizing that's what he wants. Charles has an idea, though, and loves indulging him -- and he enjoys it for his own reasons, too."





	Lessons Thought and Lessons Learnt [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annejumps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annejumps/gifts).



> I'm not very god at drawing smut, but I did give it a go.
> 
> Some Headcanon points:  
> 1\. I didn't have the heart to get rid of Charles' lovely lovely locks; so this could be canon, canon-divergent or anything in-between.  
> 2\. Charles still has some sensation intact around his upper thigh region (which, according to my research is possible).
> 
> Please forgive me for any other discrepancies.  
> I hope this piece fulfills some, if not all of the elements of your prompt, my friend. :)
> 
> Happy New Year, [annejumps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annejumps) ! XD  
> Cheers!

**Author's Note:**

> I have a headcanon for this piece. But I will leave it yo your interpretation/s.
> 
> Also, [JackyJango](https://jackyjango.tumblr.com) on Tumblr  
> Thanks so much for reading? viewing? Technicalities...

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[inspired by] lessons thought and lessons learnt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115787) by [annejumps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annejumps/pseuds/annejumps)




End file.
